Only U, another story
by BearLin
Summary: Kris yang kesulitan merawat anak bungsunya yang masih bayi karena seharian ditinggal oleh Tao, hingga akhirnya anak sulungnya Sehun memberi solusi paling baik untuknya.


**Hii~ I'm back...here's the another story**

**Oiya, kalo yg ga suka GS bisa menganggapnya sebagai YAOI/BL, because gender is doesn't matter...the matter is WE ARE EXO, WE ARE ONE**

**Gomawo...happy reading ^_^**

**TITTLE : Only U, another story**

**PAIRING : **TAORIS, a little bit HUNHAN

**GENRE :** DRAMA/ROMANCE/FAMILY

**WARNING :** GS, OOC, NC-21, bahasa tidak baku, cerita pasaran dan gaje, DLDR

**DISCLAIMER :** They belong to themselves, but this story is mine

**RATED :** M

**LENGTH :** Oneshot/Short fics

.

.

.

"Ge, jangan lupa botol susu Yizi ada dilemari dapur paling kanan." Tao berkata sambil mengambil tas GUCCI kesayangannya.

"Ne, Baby." Kris menjawab. "Kau tenang saja."

"Baiklah."

Yeoja bermata panda itu kini meraih handle pintu, namun sesaat kemudian dia berhenti dan menoleh kembali kepada suaminya.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa aku tinggal?"

"Ne, gwenchana." Kris menghampiri Taodan mengusap lengannya, menenangkannya."Today is your day. Kapan terakhir kali kau pergi ke salon? Sebelum mengandung Yizi? Atau sebelum pernikahan kita?"

Tao memutar matanya keatas tanda dia sedang berpikir.

"Hmmm...something like that."

"See? Kka, Luhan sudah menunggumu."

"Ne. See you later." Tao mengecup bibir Kris sekilas, kemudian menoleh pada tempat tidur bayi yang terletak di dekat ranjang mereka dimana putrinya sedang tertidur. "And take care of her."

"Ne, don't worry about us."

"I'm not worry about you, Wu Yifan. I'm worry about her."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Tao langsung berbalik, membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Yah! Wu Zitao I'm your husband, you should worry about me too." Kris masih sempat protes, tapi telat karena Tao sudah menutup pintunya kembali.

"Ish!" Kris akhirnya hanya bisa menggerutu.

.

.

.

"Lu, come on!"

Luhan yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Sehun segera mengangkat kepalanya mendengar panggilan Tao.

"Ne, Eonnie." Jawab Luhan.

"Bye, Hunnie." Kata Luhan lagi, kali ini kepada Sehun.

Kemudian yeoja bermata rusa itu memberi kecupan dipipi Sehun. Saat Luhan akan bangkit dari duduknya, Sehun menarik tengkuknya dan memberinya kecupan di bibirnya. Kecupan itu hanya beberapa detik namun dalam dan Sehun menyertainya dengan lumatan pada bibir kekasihnya.

"Bye, have fun Baby."

Sepeninggal kekasihnya Sehun kemudian bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya.

"Dad, aku ingin meneruskan tidurku!"

Sehun mengumumkan kepada Kris saat telah berada diambang pintu kamarnya.

"Up to you, Wu Sehun!" terdengar jawaban dari Kris.

.

.

.

Kris menghampiri tempat tidur putri kecilnya.

"Hai Yizi, karena mommy hari ini sedang bersenang-senang, jadi hanya ada kita berdua...dan oppa-mu. Tapi dia sedang pergi ke alam mimpi, jadi anggap saja tidak ada. Okay, Honey!"

Namja tampan bersurai emas itu pun kemudian mengusap puncak kepala putrinya dengan sayang.

Setelahnya Kris menuju ke tempat tidur king size-nya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya. Dalam posisi menelungkup seperti itu Kris dapat mencium aroma tubuh istrinya yang tertinggal di bantal yang digunakannya. Tidak lama pikirannya melayang pada kejadian semalam, dimana saat dirinya dan Tao sedang bercinta...

***flash back***

_"__Ge...ahh...ahh..."_

_Tao mendesah nikmat dibawah Kris._

_"__Ne, Babyhh mendesahlah dan sebut namakuhh...nghh."_

_Kris yang juga menerima kenikmatan yang diberikan Tao juga tidak bisa menahan desahannya._

_"__Geh...ahh!" Tao sedikit memekik karena Kris berhasil menumbuk titik kenikmatannya. "Yesh, over therhh."_

_Namja tampan itu terus meng-in-out-kan kejantanannya dalam lubang kenikmatan istrinya dan terus menyentuhnya pada titik kenikmatannya hingga Tao meneriakkan namanya dan mendesah lega, tanda istrinya itu telah mencapai puncaknya._

_Cairan yang dikeluarkan Tao bukan hanya menghangatkan milik Kris yang berada di dalamnya tetapi juga semakin memudahkan Kris dalam meng-in-out-kan miliknya. Kris terus melakukan aksinya dan berusaha untuk mencapai puncaknya juga._

_Kris merasakan dinding-dinding kewanitaan Tao memijat kejantanannya dan memberinya kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Tao juga merasakan kejantanan suaminya semakin membesar di dalam miliknya, membuatnya penuh._

_"__Sedikit lagih, Babehh."Kris mendesah lagi oleh kenikmatan yang diterimanya._

_Saat namja jangkung itu masih dalam aksi in-out-nya tiba-tiba dari tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka beraksi terdengar suara..._

_"__Eaa...eaa..."_

_Tao yang pertama kali mendengar langsung sadar bahwa itu adalah suara bayinya menangis._

_"__Ge, Yizi menangis." Bisik Tao kepada Kris yang berada diatasnya._

_Kris tidak menjawab. Matanya masih terpejam, sepertinya belum sadar pada apa yang terjadi dan masih menikmati aksinya._

_"__Eaa...eaa..." Tangisannya terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya._

_"__Ge, Yizi menangis." Tao mengulangi lagi kata-katanya kepada Kris, kali ini lebih keras._

_Kris membuka matanya dan menatap Tao. Di matanya terlihat antara kebingungan dan kenikmatan._

_"__Yizi menangis."_

_"__Ne." Akhirnya Kris menyadari situasi. _

_"__Eaa...eaaa..." Yizi mengeluarkan lagi suara tangisnya._

_"__Tanggung, Baby."_

_"__Eaa...eaa!"_

_"__Aku sebentar lagi ke—"_

_"__Wu Yifan, cepat keluarkan 'punyamu'!" Tao melototkan matanya._

_"__Ta—"_

_Dan Tao pun mendorong suaminya hingga tautan kenikmatan mereka terputus dan Kris mendarat disebelah Tao._

_Yeoja bermata panda itu kemudian bangun, meraih piyama yang terletak di kaki tempat tidurnya dan mengenakannya dengan asal, tanpa dikancing hanya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Dia segera menuju tempat tidur putrinya dan meraihnya dalam gendongannya._

_Sementara Tao me-nina bobo-kan putrinya, Kris hanya bisa menekuk mukanya di ranjangnya dengan 'miliknya' yang masih dalam posisi semula._

_Tao bukan hanya me-nina bobo-kannya tapi juga membawanya ke ranjang mereka dan menyusuinya hingga akhirnya kedua yeoja itu tertidur meninggalkan satu namja yang cemberut sendirian._

***flash back end***

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya dan perlahan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Eaa...eaaa!"

Kris kaget dan terbangun karena mendengar suara tangis putri kecilnya. Namja itu pun langsung loncat dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri tempat tidur bayi cantiknya. Diraihnya bayi cantik yang hari ini mengenakan jumpsuit lucu bergambar panda itu dalam gendongannya dan ditimang-timang berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

Setelah beberapa menit dibuai Kris dalam ayunan tangannya bayi mungil berparas persis mommy-nya namun mewarisi mata daddy-nya itu tidak juga berhenti menangis.

"Cup...cup...cup...anak daddy kenapa? Ah, you must be hungry."

Kris keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur.

"Ayoo kita cari susumu."

Namja tampan itu membuka lemari es.

"There you go, it's your milk."

Kris meraih satu botol penuh berisi susu dalam genggamannya.

Yizi kini menangis lebih keras membuat Kris sedikit panik dan sesegera mungkin ingin memberi susu itu kepada putrinya.

"Where's the nipple? Andwe, dot...dot...dimana mommy menyimpan dotnya?"

"Eaa...eaaa!"

"Cup...cup...cup...and your milk is cold." Kris berkata lagi sambil memperhatikan susu yang berada ditangannya.

"Can you drink a cold milk?" Namja itu kini memandanng putrinya. "I guess no, you still a baby, you can't."

Kris mengalihkan matanya dari putrinya dan memandang sekeliling dapur, mencari-cari dimana kira-kira letak dot putrinya.

"Where is your pacifier? Your mommy already told me earlier, but I forgot where she said she save it."

Sementara Kris mencari-cari, putrinya semakin menangis dengan keras.

"Dad, what's wrong? Kenapa Yizi menangis? Apakah dia lapar?"

Sehun muncul di dapur. Namja berkulit putih itu menghampiri daddy dan yeodongsaeng-nya.

"Ne, sepertinya begitu."

"Sudah Dad beri susu?"

"Belum, aku tidak bisa menemukan dot-nya."

"Memangnya noona tidak mengatakannya kepadamu dimana dia meletakkannya?"

"Sudah."

"Lalu?"

"Aku lupa."

"Ish! This old man."

"Yah! Wu Sehun, I'm your father...and I'm not old."

"Yeah, you wish."

Kris memutuskan mengabaikan kata-kata putranya yang terakhir dan meneruskan mencari dot milik putrinya.

Sementara Kris masih mencari, Yizi menangis semakin keras digendongannya.

"You know Dad? I have a great solution."  
"Hmmm?" Kris bergumam.

"Kenapa tidak kau telpon saja noona dan tanyakan kepadanya dimana dia meletakkan dot Yizi?"

Kris seketika menoleh dan menatap Sehun.

"Ish! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi."

Kris menghampiri Sehun.

"Coba kau gendong Yizi sebentar, aku akan menelpon Taozi dan menanyakan dimana dia meletakkan dot Yizi."

Kris menyerahkan bayi itu kepada Sehun. Setelahnya dia segera menghubungi istrinya.

"Yoboseyo."

"Yoboseyo." Tao menjawab diseberang telpon sana. "Ge, apakah Yizi sudah bangun?"

"Ne, dan dia menangis."

"She must be hungry."  
"Ne." Jeda sebentar, dan Kris berkata lagi, "Baby, dimana kau meletakkan dot Yizi? Aku tau kau sudah mengatakannya kepadaku tadi, tapi—"

"Sshh...dongsaeng oppa jangan menagis, ne."

Kris bisa mendengar Sehun sedang membujuk Yizi untuk tidak menangis. Dan sepertinya bayi kecil itu menurut kepada oppa-nya karena sekarang tangisannya tidak terdengar lagi, hanya sesenggukannya yang kini terdengar.

"Di lemari paling kanan."

"..." Kris menoleh karena tidak mendengar suara tangisan putrinya lagi. Kemudian dipandanginya kedua anaknya bergantian.

"Ge...are you still there?"

"N-ne."

"Are you listen to me?"  
"Ne."

Kris segera membuka lemari yang dimaksud istrinya dan menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"So?"

"Aku sudah menemukannya."

"Okay."

"Hmmm...Baby, satu lagi."

"Wae?"

"Haruskah aku menghangatkan susunya terlebih dahulu?"

"Ne, Wu Yifan. Your daughter's still a baby so you—"

" Gomawo, Baby. I love you."

'Pip'

Kris langsung memutus sambungan telponnya sebelum Tao berbicara lebih banyak dan memarahinya, yah walaupun itu hanya menundanya karena biar bagaimanapun istrinya itu pasti memarahinya nanti.

Setelah menghangatkan dan menuangnya ke dalam dot-nya, Kris segera memberi susu itu kepada putri kecilnya yang masih berada dalam gendongan sang oppa.

.

.

.

Tao memasuki rumahnya dan menemukan putri kecilnya tertidur dengan diapit oleh dua orang namja yang memeluknya. Disamping kanan Yizi, daddy-nya tertidur sambil memeluknya dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara disebelah kiri bayi mungil itu, ada oppa-nya yang juga tertidur sambil memeluknya dengan tangan kirinya.

Tao menghampiri mereka dan memberikan kecupan dikening putrinya. Kris yang merasakan adanya pergerakan didekatnya membuka matanya.

"You're home, Baby."

"Ne." Jawab Tao. "Aku akan memindahkan Yizi ke kamar."  
Kris menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujuinya.

Tao menggeser tangan Sehun perlahan dari tubuh Yizi kemudian meraih bayi itu dalam gendongannya. Kris ikut juga berdiri dan akan mengikuti istrinya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Sehun?" Tao bertanya sambil melirik kepadaanak tirinya yang masih tertidur.

"Biarkan saja." Jawab Kris.

Dan keduanya pun –plus Yizi- masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

.

.

.

"Goodnite, Honey."

Tao mengecup kening putrinya dan membetulkan letak selimutnya. Yeoja itu kemudian berbalik dan menghampiri suaminya yang telah menunggunya di tempat tidur mereka.

Tao melihat Kris sedang memperhatikannya. Suaminya itu sedang bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Tubuh atasnya shirtless alias tidak mengenakan apapun, sementara tubuh bawahnya tidak terlihat karena selimut yang menutupi hingga ke perut sixpack-nya.

"Wae?" Tao bertanya, karena mata Kris terlihat tidak berkedip melihatnya.

"Ani."

Mata panda Tao memincing tidak percaya sebelum masuk ke dalam selimut dan berbaring. Kris mengikuti istrinya namun namja itu berbaring miring menghadap Tao dengan menopangkan sebelah tangannya pada kepalanya.

Kris hanya memandang istrinya tanpa berkata apa-apa, hanya mengagumi kecantikan dan keseksian tubuh istrinya.

"So, how's your day with Yizi?" Tao bertanya.

"We have fun. Me, she and her oppa."

"You do?"  
"Ne. Hanya sedikit panik waktu Yizi tidak mau berhenti menangis dan aku tidak tahu cara menyajikan susu untuk bayi. I have to admit that you're the best mom for her and the best wife for me. Only You."

"Gomawo." Tao tersenyum. "Tapi...bukankah Gege sering melihatku melakukannya?"

"Aku hanya melihatmu menyusuinya dengan ini."

Jemari Kris mengusap-usap nipple Tao diluar piyama yang dikenakan istrinya.

"Ngghh..." Tao melenguh, antara geli dan nikmat.

"You like it, Baby?"

Tao mengangguk. Mendapat lampu hijau dari istrinya Kris pun dengan senang hati membuka satu persatu kancing piyama yang dikenakan istrinya. Setelah berhasil terbuka semua namja itu bertambah senang karena mata dan tangannya langsung disajikan dua buah benda kenyal milik istrinya –ani—miliknya, walaupun dirinya sekarang harus berbagi bersama putrinya.

"Ayoo kita lanjutkan yang semalam, Baby." Kris berkata kepada Tao.

Namja itu kemudian menoleh ke tempat tidur bayi dimana putri kecilnya sedang tertidur.

"Be nice with daddy, Honey." Katanya lagi sebelum melanjutkan aksinya kepada istrinya.

Dan ya, malam itu harapan Kris terkabul karena Yizi tertidur dengan nyenyak dan dia pun dapat menuntaskan kegiatannya malam sebelumnya yang tertunda bersama sang istri.

.

.

.

.

**-END-**

**Gomawo yang kemarin udah pada review, follow bahkan fav...mind to review again?**

***review replay***

**KrisWuYipanda **: Gomawo review-nya

** 91 : Gomawo**, aku juga cari yg kaya gini karena ga ketemu jadi nulis sendiri, hahaha. Gomawo udah review

**raetaoris : **Gomawo review-nya

**julita12hayati **: Gomawo review-nya

**Kiyomi Fujoshi **: maklum Dad sukanya daun muda jadi ya begitulah cemburu deh sama anaknya, hehe, gomawo review-nya

**Nasumichan Uharu **: ini sequel/another story-nya, mudah2an suka. Gomawo review-nya

**taoxxxtao : **Gomawo aku dibilang manis #ehh #kegeeran ^^ gomawo review-nya

**KissKris : **Gomawo, aku juga suka KrisTao dan HunTao ^^ gomawo review-nya

** : **Gomawo, aku malah gampang ngebayangi Tao jadi cewe, mukanya itu manis bgt, pokoknya yeoja bgt deh…hehe. Tapi kalo mau nganggep ff ini yaoi/bl juga boleh…yg penting asiklah. Gomawo udh review^^

**junghyema : **hahaha bener juga tuh, kalo nyemburuin bambunya panda sama aja cemburu ga penting, kaya'nya cuma daddy wu doing yg punya^^ gomawo review-nya

**nin nina : **aku juga lucu ngebayangin Kris cemburu, apalagi sama anaknya sendiri…makanya jadilah ff seperti ini ^^ gomawo review-nya

**Guest : **gomawo udah baca dan me-review

**RunaPandaKim : **ini sequel/other story-nya mudah2an suka juga, gomawo review-nya

**Tiara Khairunnisa : **mang tuh daddy wu rada2 aneh, hahaha. Gomawo review-nya

**Gomawo semuanya yang udah pada review, follow dan bahkan favorit, gomawo ne *bow***


End file.
